


Cold Shoulder

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bishop is not in the mood to deal with Kane anymore, Clockwork rebels mentioned, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, In a way, P101, Queen you are only mentioned, Rain, Storms, because again, clockworks, i guess, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: After the events of "Dripping Snake Oil", Bishop has just given up and ignores Kane, only bothering to responded when addressed. Kane, on the other, is starting to feel one of those gross human emotions.Worry and possibly, guilt.





	Cold Shoulder

It was the same day as before. And the day before that and so on.

Bishop was in his workshop, fixing soldiers, creating blueprints, and so for the armada. He was kept himself busy, trying to avoid Kane at all coast. Bishop couldn't even remember the last time he had a proper conversation with the leader. Not that matter anyway. He would rather them not talk at all, then getting new a injury to patch up. Speaking on injuries...

Bishop lifted his plague mask off of his face enough to touch his nose. He could feel a new crack, or his case, a new scar had made its self quite homely on the bridge of his nose. His mouth twitched up in a scowl. Of course Kane just had to find a way to damage his face even more, not like he had a huge crack going through it before. Letting out a soft sigh, he placed the mask back on. His eyes adjusted to glassy view of vision from the mask's lens. He was thankful the adjusting period wasn't as long as before.

After his eyes adjusted, he went straight back to work. He let himself get lost in the sound of the gears, the sound of joints moving squeakily, and the sound of the spark cores rumble. Bishop couldn't help himself from chuckling. While Kane despised magic, going as far trying to outlaw, he still used it for his clockwork's cores. Oh, how the irony was rich. 

"What is so funny Bishop?" a chilled voice asked him

Bishop didn't even bother to turn around, he already knew who it was.

"What do you need, sir?" Bishop asked, just as coldly.

Kane walked over to the other. He looked down to see what he was doing, although he already knew. "Everything looks fine Bishop, you can take a-" "A break would prove ineffective for the improvment of our ranks, sir" Bishop intruppted.

Kane seemed stun when Bishop said that. Although, it was quickly shaken off and he look back at the clockwork on the table. He would have to admit, Bishop did amazing work on them, so maybe he could let his workacholic attuide slide this one time. "Fine, if you insits." Kane said, trying to come off joking, yet it felt awkward in his mouth. 

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Bishop asked, picking up a screwdriver. "Actually yes, Bishop there is." Kane said. "What is it then Commander?" Kane felt his core tighten and he let out a quiet sigh, "About the other day Bishop I-"

"I overstepped my boundaries and I was rightfully punished, there is nothing more to say." Bishop interrupted again, as he screw in the last bolt of the new clockwork. Kane felt a pang of disgusting guilt hit him. "Bishop, there was nothing rightfully about it. " Kane argued back. To which, Bishop stopped what he was doing.

There was a sudden silence that made Kane feel terrified. He wasn't used to this, no, he wasn't used to this at all.

"Nothing rightfully?" Bishop finally broke the silence, his voice, somehow, even colder than before.

A chill went down Kane's brass spinal bone. Is this how his soldiers felt when he addressed them? He tried to shake it off and speak, but Bishop spoke before him.

"Yes.., because hitting someone is outline. Not slaughter, no slaughter is fine," He was back on this again. Kane felt his spark core tighten and annoyance build up. He kept quiet, seeing no point of arguing right now, "Slaughter millions beyond is fine. Even going as far as threating your own command, oh, that is fine as well. Letting **YOUR** creations be terrified of you every single hour of the day is fine. Smashing my face and my brothers' face, oh, that's just jolly fine as long as we don't become one of those broken down traitors knows as the Clockwork Rebels." Bishop's voice raised in anger as he spoke, his hands on his work table.

Kane had no words. How could one respond to that?

"Oh, but even then, those rebels were our soldiers, that you, **YOU** scarped because they had a few minor flaws. A FEW, KANE! A FEW!" Bishop was now looking at Kane, dead on. He walked up to him, as Kane stood in his own silence.

The worry he once felt for Bishop, slowly turned into something all humans felt, which made him sick.

Guilt.

The more Bishop told of his sins, the more he could feel them bite into his back, side, and head. His core tighten and he wanted to crumble down. Kane stood strong, yet he felt his legs go weak more and more.

Bishop walked up to Kane, meeting his eyes. "Yet, you never touched Queen. Your sweet little Queen. Your baby fucking girl. All you cared about was a successor, a successor for your little empire. Well, you got that didn't you. It just took you breaking the others in line. " His words leaked venom and dripped acid. Kane could feel them burn him and bite into him.

"Bishop I-"

"Don't," Bishop interrupted, "Don't try and defend you actions."

Kane took a step back, while Bishop took a step forward.

Kane wanted avert his own eyes from Bishop's. To crumble down and hide as the guilt tore through his system and let it passed. He knew he could ignore, he had done so in the past. He has done is so many damn times.

A small, yet dark chuckle broke Kane from his thoughts.

"Silence of course. Why am I not surprised the 'perfect' and 'flawless' Kane would not giving a flying fuck about his sins. It should make sense the leader ignores the pain he caused to all." Bishop said, smiling under his mask.

Before Kane could get a word out, Bishop brushed beisdes him, walking away.

"Good day, Commander." With that, Bishop was gone.

The only things left in that room was the sound of gears, steam blowing from pipes, and Kane.

The only thing left in that room was Kane and his thoughts, that tore through him.

Thoughts that gave him no comfort nor hope

Thoughts that left him alone in the world that he created.

Thoughts that made him question his own moral path and what he has done.


End file.
